L'histoire d'une nuit
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point-là ? Comment un simple passage à la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs avait-il pu se transformer en un véritable cauchemar ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _Alors, à la base, je voulais écrire un nouveau petit PWP mais il s'est avéré que ça s'est vite transformé en une mini histoire très courte._

 _Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui comporte deux chapitres en tout._

 ** _Attention : le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli..._ _Dans ce chapitre :_ _langage grossier, violence et tentative de viol._**

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré cela !_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **L'histoire d'une nuit**

 **Chapitre 1**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point-là ? Comment un simple passage à la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs avait-il pu se transformer en un véritable cauchemar ?

C'étaient les questions principales que se posait Éléonore Ravensbee, une élève née-moldue de septième année appartenant à la maison Serdaigle, qui était là dans ce réduit, coincée entre Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

Le frère et la sœur avaient surpris la jeune fille, qui revenait de la bibliothèque, au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle retournait, seule, vers la Tour Ouest pour rejoindre son dortoir avant la tombée du couvre-feu.

Les deux Mangemorts, qui étaient chargés de maintenir la discipline à Poudlard sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient délibérément profité de leur position, de leur autorité et de leur force pour contraindre la jeune fille à les suivre et ils l'avaient enfermée avec eux dans ce débarras pour assouvir leurs pulsions perverses.

Éléonore avait bien tenté de s'enfuir mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. À peine avait-elle fait un mouvement pour essayer de se dégager de la poigne d'Amycus que sa sœur Alecto lui avait envoyé un puissant Doloris qui l'avait fait s'écrouler par terre en hurlant de douleur.

L'homme l'avait alors relevée avec un rictus sadique et il l'avait poussé à entrer dans ce placard à balais, tandis que la femme refermait soigneusement derrière eux et verrouillait consciencieusement la porte.

À présent, la jeune fille, qui fermait résolument les yeux pour ne pas voir l'homme massif, au regard oblique et aux traits étrangement de travers qui la détaillait attentivement de bas en haut avec un regard lubrique, était solidement maintenue en place par la petite femme trapue aux cheveux noirs, qui la ceinturait à la taille et qui tenait fermement ses poignets dans son dos, l'empêchant de bouger et de les frapper.

Éléonore percevait avec dégoût le souffle chaud d'Alecto sur sa nuque, ses doigts boudinés posés sur la peau de ses bras ainsi que sa poitrine et son gros ventre collés à son dos pendant qu'Amycus l'observait en se demandant quels sévices il allait lui infliger en premier.

Déjà révulsée par la femme qui se tenait dans son dos, plaquée contre elle en l'entourant d'un bras, Éléonore crut qu'elle allait vomir quand elle sentit les grosses mains dégoûtantes et poisseuses du Mangemort qui se trouvait devant elle s'enfouir sous sa jupe et se poser sur ses cuisses.

Elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur et voulut l'éloigner d'elle en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans les parties mais Alecto la tira en arrière en tirant d'une main sur ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait aux épaules et Amycus se plaqua tout contre elle pour éviter tout mouvement de sa part.

« Non, non, non, ma jolie… Il ne faut pas les abîmer, je vais bientôt en avoir besoin… susurra l'homme contre son oreille en passant ses mains sur ses fesses tandis que sa sœur gloussait.

\- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée, sentant avec horreur et aversion la virilité durcie du Mangemort se presser contre son bassin.

\- Hum… fit Amycus en la considérant un instant, histoire de lui faire croire qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à sa supplique. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Alecto ? On la laisse filer ?

\- Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-elle directement. Pour une fois qu'on en coince une… Cette Sang-de-Bourbe va avoir ce qu'elle mérite ! Elle n'est pas différente d'une chienne, alors traite-la en tant que telle !

\- Comme tu voudras… » répondit l'homme, amusé par la façon de sa sœur de considérer les Moldus et les nés-Moldus comme de vulgaires animaux.

Amycus déchira le chemisier blanc de l'étudiante, faisant voler les boutons de nacre dans tous les coins de la petite pièce, et, après avoir lancé un sort de Découpe à son soutien-gorge, en lui laissant au passage des vilaines entailles près des épaules et au milieu du sternum, il commença à malaxer violemment ses seins tout en léchant et en mordant la peau de son cou, de ses épaules et de sa poitrine.

Malgré la douleur, le dégoût et l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait en étant ainsi exposée à ces deux pervers, Éléonore tenta de retenir ses larmes et ses cris du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ne voulant pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir que leurs mauvais traitements pouvaient l'affliger.

Constatant qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas montrer souffrance, Amycus serra fortement ses hanches, enfonçant ses ongles sales dans sa peau, et mordit cruellement l'un de ses tétons. Elle hurla alors de douleur, ses yeux débordant de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, et il s'exclama, ravi, en glissant une main entre ses cuisses :

« Tu ne veux pas crier, salope ? Mais tu vas crier ! Crois-moi ! »

Il écarta alors rudement le tissu de sa culotte et enfonça brutalement trois doigts en elle, avant d'entamer un mouvement rapide et sec de va-et-vient.

Alors qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, pensant qu'il était en train de la déchirer de l'intérieur, il se pencha à nouveau à son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Ça fait mal, hein ? Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu. Car ce n'est rien comparé à mon engin ! »

En disant cela, il retira sa main de son entrejambe, repoussa ses robes, défit sa ceinture, descendit sa braguette et abaissa son slip pour en sortir son membre.

La jeune fille, qui était toujours vierge, écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire et elle se débattit alors furieusement entre les bras d'Alecto pour tenter à nouveau de leur échapper, se cambrant et ruant comme un cheval effarouché.

« Regarde ça, s'amusa la sœur Carrow. Après la chienne, voilà qu'elle fait la jument !

\- Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai même pas dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle, totalement désespérée, en pleurant de plus belle.

\- On te dit comment faire ton job d'élève modèle de Serdaigle ? demanda méchamment Amycus, amusé. Non ! Alors, laisse-nous faire le nôtre comme on veut, salope !

\- Tu vas voir qu'elle va aimer ça, la chienne ! Après, elle ne voudra plus te lâcher ! Elle sera pendue à tes couilles ! » ajouta Alecto avec un rictus sadique pour encourager son frère.

Alors que le Mangemort venait de lui arracher sa culotte et qu'il serrait ses fesses dans ses mains, s'apprêtant à la pénétrer brutalement d'un seul coup de rein, la porte du placard s'ouvrit soudain dans un bruit de détonation et Éléonore distingua à travers sa vue brouillée de larmes la silhouette sombre du maître des potions.

Amycus se stoppa net et remit ses robes en place pour cacher son érection, avant de se tourner vers Rogue, et Alecto se décala légèrement vers la droite pour faire face à son supérieur, tout en continuant de maintenir les poignets de son élève dans l'une de ses mains.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? interrogea froidement Rogue, impassible, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Éléonore, dont les vêtements étaient pratiquement tous déchirés.

\- On inculquait la discipline à cette élève désobéissante, répliqua aussitôt Amycus.

\- Quel article du règlement a-t-elle transgressé ? demanda-t-il alors en arquant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Violation du couvre-feu, répondit Alecto avec assurance.

\- Et insolence envers un professeur, ajouta Amycus.

\- Il me semble qu'un retrait de points pour sa maison ou une retenue seraient des punitions plus appropriées… dit Severus, qui savait pertinemment que le couvre-feu venait tout juste de tomber et qu'il était donc impossible qu'ils l'aient coincée pour cette raison-là et qui connaissait aussi assez Éléonore depuis sept ans pour savoir que l'insolence ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

\- Allez, Severus ! Tu ne vas pas nous interdire de nous amuser un peu avec une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Amycus, amusé.

\- Ouais, on voulait juste la remettre à sa place et s'amuser un peu… renchérit Alecto.

\- Oh… C'était donc ça… déclara Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Dans ce cas… ajouta-t-il en attrapant Éléonore par un bras. Je crois que j'ai mérité ma part d'amusement beaucoup plus que vous deux », poursuivit-il en tirant la jeune fille vers lui pour faire lâcher prise à Alecto.

La Serdaigle, qui s'était crue tirée d'affaire en voyant arriver le directeur de Poudlard, reçut cette annonce comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que Rogue n'était pas coupable du meurtre de Dumbledore, qu'il y avait une autre explication logique derrière tout ça et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour protéger ses élèves des punitions des Carrow. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et attendit la suite.

« Quoi ? protesta Amycus, furieux. Mais de quel droit tu viens pour nous la prendre ?

\- Oh… Eh bien, tout d'abord, je suis le directeur de Poudlard et donc votre supérieur hiérarchique dans cette école et, ensuite, je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi, je suis encore supérieur à vous en tant que Mangemort, expliqua posément Rogue, ironique.

\- Mais… voulut les défendre Alecto qui voyait son frère bouillonner de rage.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Alecto ? l'interrompit Rogue. Voulez-vous que nous demandions au Seigneur des Ténèbres de nous départager ? Je suis certain que si nous l'appelions pour une chose aussi importante, il se montrerait extrêmement compréhensif et nous expliquerait patiemment quel rôle nous occupons chacun », ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Amycus et Alecto se regardèrent, les yeux agrandis par la terreur à l'idée de déranger leur maître pour une sottise pareille, et Rogue déclara :

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements. Quant à vous deux, que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais dans une telle situation ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ses élèves ! Maintenant, déguerpissez et retournez dans vos quartiers pour la nuit ! »

Severus sortit donc du réduit en traînant Éléonore par le bras pour la faire avancer et il se dirigea résolument, d'un pas vif et rapide, vers les cachots, où il avait préféré rester habiter malgré son nouveau statut de directeur, tandis que le frère et la sœur Carrow, déçus et frustrés, retournaient chez eux.

Éléonore, dont les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, ne prononça pas un seul mot sur le chemin qui la séparait des appartements du maître des potions mais, une fois arrivée chez lui, lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte sur eux, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et il attrapa son second poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous en supplie, professeur Rogue ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie… s'écria-t-elle alors en recommençant à sangloter.

\- Miss Ravensbee, calmez-vous. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, déclara doucement Rogue qui la tenait toujours par les poignets devant lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

\- Comment croyez-vous que j'aurais pu vous sortir de là, si je ne leur avais pas laissé croire que j'allais vous brutaliser, moi-même, à leur place ?

\- Vous… Tout ce que vous avez dit, c'était faux ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Moi qui pensais que vous étiez une jeune femme intelligente… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où est donc votre baguette, miss ?

\- Ils… Ils me l'ont prise… répondit-elle, légèrement vexée par sa remarque. Ils m'ont désarmée par surprise… Je ne les avais même pas vus… Je retournais juste à mon dortoir et le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé. Je n'avais rien fait, professeur, expliqua-t-elle alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez rien fait… » souffla-t-il, dépité, en fixant ses prunelles bleu azur.

Puis, regardant l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait, il déclara :

« Je vais vous lâcher, miss Ravensbee, si vous me promettez de ne pas me frapper et de ne pas vous enfuir.

\- Oui, je vous le promets », rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Rogue relâcha alors doucement ses poignets puis il reprit :

« Allez vous asseoir dans le canapé, je vais vous soigner. »

Il la laissa là et partit vers sa réserve chercher les potions et les baumes adéquats.

Éléonore, qui n'avait rien répondu sous le coup de la surprise, fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et elle le vit revenir vers elle quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques fioles et une petite boîte ronde.

Severus posa tout sur la table basse puis il se tourna vers son élève pour l'observer encore une fois. Il réalisa alors que les blessures dont elle souffrait étaient situées à des endroits particulièrement intimes et il se figea soudain en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas la soigner lui-même.

« Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? demanda la Serdaigle en remarquant son trouble.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas vous soigner… Ces blessures sont extrêmement mal placées, expliqua-t-il alors. Je vais vous conduire chez madame Pomfresh, décréta-t-il ensuite.

\- Non ! s'exclama Éléonore, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de la part de son ancien professeur de potions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant pour se justifier.

\- Mais je… Vous allez devoir me montrer… balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- S'il vous plaît… l'implora-t-elle. Vous êtes déjà beaucoup trop à m'avoir vue ainsi, je ne veux pas ajouter une personne de plus à la liste…

\- Très bien », déclara Rogue d'une voix froide, après un moment d'hésitation, en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, s'empara du flacon d'essence de dictame et en imbiba un tissu propre avant de tamponner doucement la plaie causée par le sort de Découpe qu'elle avait au milieu du sternum. Ensuite, il écarta légèrement le tissu de son chemisier pour découvrir les coupures qu'Amycus lui avait faites entre ses épaules et sa poitrine dans le but de découper les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Il passa aussi sur toutes les morsures et les griffures qu'il voyait et qui parsemaient sa peau blanche puis il s'arrêta un instant et lui demanda :

« Étaient-ce les seules blessures sanglantes ou en avez-vous d'autres ailleurs ?

\- Heu… Je… Je crois que… que j'ai quelque chose sur… le sein gauche… répondit-elle, hésitante, en fuyant son regard.

\- Je vais voir… » déclara-t-il simplement, après un bref moment de silence.

Il écarta alors le pan gauche de ce qu'il restait de son chemisier pour découvrir son sein qui, en effet, avait bien besoin d'essence de dictame.

« Il… Il m'a arraché mon téton ? demanda Éléonore, qui avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté pour ne pas voir les dégâts.

\- Non, il ne l'a pas arraché… Il est toujours là… la rassura-t-il en appliquant de la dictame sur son sein.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant.

\- Pardon, répondit-il aussitôt en retirant sa main. C'est très sensible mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, expliqua-t-il ensuite en faisant de son mieux pour lui faire le moins de mal possible.

\- Excusez-moi… J'ai eu mal mais je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès…

\- C'est un réflexe, je comprends. »

Rogue reboucha le flacon, lorsqu'il eut terminé de soigner son sein, puis il prit la boîte qui contenait une pommade contre les hématomes, il la dévissa et prit une bonne dose de crème sur trois de ses doigts avant d'en appliquer sur les hanches, les poignets et les bras de la jeune fille, après avoir retroussé ses manches.

« Vous ont-ils causé d'autres dommages ? » interrogea ensuite le maître des cachots après avoir reposé la boîte ronde sur la table basse.

Éléonore rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses, sans dire quoique ce soit.

Rogue, qui l'avait vu s'empourprer et qui avait suivi le mouvement de ses yeux, ressentit un soudain élan de panique en pensant qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps et il lui demanda vivement :

« Vous a-t-il violée ?

\- Non, je… je ne crois pas… Enfin pas au sens strict du terme… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Avec… avec ses mains… »

Severus grimaça. Certes, ce n'était pas un viol au sens strict, comme elle le lui avait dit, mais ce qu'Amycus lui avait fait subir contre son gré était loin d'avoir été agréable pour elle, il se savait pertinemment.

Il se leva du canapé sans rien dire et la laissa quelques instants toute seule, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole contenant une potion orangée.

« Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant le flacon. C'est une potion anti-douleur, ça va apaiser celle que vous ressentez au niveau de votre… intimité. Je sais que ce n'était certainement pas agréable mais je doute fort qu'il ait pu vous causer une blessure grave avec sa main, expliqua-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détaché.

\- Merci… » répondit-elle en prenant la fiole et en avalant la potion d'une seule traite.

La sensation de gêne et de brûlure qu'elle ressentait entre ses jambes se calma presque instantanément tout comme les picotements désagréables laissés par le puissant Doloris d'Alecto. La Serdaigle soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux puis elle les rouvrit en entendant Rogue décréter :

« Je vais vous conduire à la salle de bain pour que vous puissiez prendre une douche. Ces deux-là sont vraiment répugnants…

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci », acquiesça-t-elle en se levant et en suivant son directeur.

Ils entrèrent d'abord dans sa chambre puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à une porte située au fond de la pièce. Rogue l'ouvrit et engagea Éléonore à y entrer d'un signe de tête. Il lui sortit une serviette éponge, du savon et l'une de ses chemises de nuit grisâtre en déclarant :

« Une fois que vous serez lavée, vous mettrez ça en attendant que je trouve une autre solution.

\- Oui, professeur, approuva-t-elle aussitôt en se saisissant de ce qu'il lui donnait. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien… » répondit-il en soupirant avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Éléonore se doucha longuement avec beaucoup de savon, contente d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable qu'avaient laissé sur sa peau les mains, la bouche, la salive et le souffle des Carrow, puis elle se sécha rapidement et revêtit la chemise de nuit trop grande que le professeur Rogue lui avait prêtée.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et, ne trouvant pas le directeur de Poudlard dans sa chambre, elle rejoignit le salon et elle se figea en le voyant, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky dans une main, l'autre recouvrant une partie de son front et de ses yeux, ses épaules agitées de très légers soubresauts.

Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'était quand même pas en train de pleurer ? se dit Éléonore, abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis elle s'agenouilla à côté de son fauteuil, posa une main sur son avant-bras et l'interpella gentiment :

« Professeur ? »

Rogue, qui l'avait entendu arriver malgré sa discrétion, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste et ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'approcher ni de le toucher mais il refusait de la regarder dans les yeux.

En endossant le rôle de directeur, il s'était juré de protéger tous ses élèves des Carrow mais il avait lamentablement échoué… Certains avaient subi de nombreux Doloris, d'autres avaient dû infliger cet Impardonnable à leurs condisciples, d'autres encore avaient enduré des blessures corporelles, … Et combien de jeunes filles comme Éléonore s'étaient retrouvées dans un réduit, coincées entre ces deux pervers ?

« Professeur ? l'appela une seconde fois la Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Rogue braqua alors ses yeux noirs débordant de larmes de rage sur elle et répliqua, acerbe :

« Je suis le directeur de cette école ! J'étais censé vous protéger de ces deux détraqués ! Je devais veiller sur tous mes élèves ! Tenter de tous vous préserver au maximum de leurs punitions cruelles et de leurs idées tordues ! Mais j'ai échoué…

\- Il y a des centaines d'élèves dans cette école. Vous ne pouvez pas être partout tout le temps. C'est impossible. Vous faites de votre mieux, professeur, je le sais, répliqua gentiment la jeune fille. Contrairement à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, je suis intelligente, monsieur. Je sais tout ce que vous faites pour nous, même si les autres ne le voient pas, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait fortement que vous sachiez tout, miss… » déclara Rogue en se radoucissant et en l'observant attentivement dans les yeux.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, fit une petite moue satisfaite, contente d'avoir réussi à capter son attention, puis affirma avec aplomb :

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas tué le professeur Dumbledore de votre plein gré, que vous avez accepté le poste de directeur pour pouvoir veiller sur les élèves et satisfaire Vous-Savez-Qui, que vous avez évité à Neville, Luna et Ginny une sévère punition des Carrow en les envoyant à la place dans la Forêt interdite avec Hagrid avec qui ils sont amis, que vous savez très bien où se cachent tous ces élèves qui ont subitement disparu à l'intérieur même de l'école après avoir été persécutés par les Carrow et je suis pratiquement sûre que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous essayez d'aider Harry Potter à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

Rogue la regarda, étonné, puis il posa son verre sur la table basse, releva sa manche gauche et exposa sa Marque des Ténèbres sous son nez en lui demandant sèchement :

« Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est selon vous ?

\- Ça ? répéta-t-elle, nullement impressionnée, en touchant la marque de ses doigts, avant qu'il ne retire son bras. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour que l'on vous prenne au sérieux. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ! ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Personne d'autre que vous ne le croira… » murmura-t-il finalement, au bout d'un long moment de silence, en détournant son regard d'elle.

Éléonore l'observa, profondément peinée pour lui, se doutant que sa vie n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours, et elle se rapprocha encore de lui, bien plus que les limites de la décence ne le permettaient entre un professeur et son élève, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'homme et se retrouvant désormais à genoux entre ses grandes jambes.

Se rendant subitement compte de l'endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait, Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui demanda sèchement en lui envoyant son terrible regard noir et glacé :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Ravensbee ? Enlevez immédiatement vos mains et dégagez ! ajouta-t-il en saisissant ses mains dans les siennes et en les renvoyant vers elle.

\- Embrassez-moi, professeur, demanda soudain Éléonore qui avait retiré ses mains mais qui était toujours face à lui entre ses jambes.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua Rogue, incrédule, en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Embrassez-moi, répéta-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit, ma parole ! répliqua-t-il, totalement sonné par ce brusque changement de situation.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une guerre se prépare. Elle arrivera dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines ou dans quelques mois. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, expliqua-t-elle sagement.

\- Même si une guerre se préparait effectivement, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je devrais vous embrasser, miss.

\- Parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait avant et que je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir ce que ça fait, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Miss Ravensbee, vous avez la vie devant vous et vous ne voulez pas sérieusement que ce soit moi le premier homme à vous embrasser. C'est la peur qui vous fait parler et agir de la sorte, rétorqua calmement Rogue.

\- Si, professeur, je veux vraiment que ce soit vous. Il n'y a pas que la peur qui me fait agir. Effectivement, je serai peut-être morte d'ici peu mais ce n'est pas tant la mort qui me terrifie, c'est plutôt le fait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vivre, de faire, de voir, de connaître tout ce que je veux et de dire tout ce que je pense aux gens qui me sont chers… S'il vous plaît, professeur, faites ça pour moi, embrassez-moi, tenta-t-elle encore.

\- Non, miss Ravensbee, je ne peux pas, refusa-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Les deux ! rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes une élève, vous avez à peine dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair et vous êtes terrifiée à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quant à moi, je suis votre professeur et votre directeur, j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous et je vous sais fragile et vulnérable ! Quel genre de personne serais-je, si je profitais ainsi de la situation ? répondit-il en s'énervant de plus en plus.

\- Je suis majeure, je sais très bien ce que je fais et ce que je veux et je vous admire beaucoup depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Vous me plaisez, professeur Rogue, et je voudrais vraiment que vous soyez le premier à m'embrasser et à me toucher… Je veux vous embrasser et faire l'amour avec vous. Je veux connaître ça au moins une fois dans ma vie… » avoua-t-elle avec un courage qu'il qualifierait de gryffondoresque, malgré ses joues roses.

Le maître des cachots se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant d'exaspération face à cette gamine qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et qui persistait à le pousser à bout.

Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle jouait avec le feu ? Il était tellement à bout de nerfs, fatigué, stressé, frustré qu'il l'aurait bien retournée sur le champ sur la table basse pour qu'elle accepte d'enfin la fermer ! En plus, après des mois d'abstinence, ça l'aurait certainement bien détendu de faire une telle chose…

Mais il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se comporter aussi mal qu'un sordide Mangemort en rut ! Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille naïve et innocente et il était certain qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait…

« Allez vous coucher, miss Ravensbee, conseilla-t-il alors dans un ultime effort pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Je suis certain que vos idées seront plus claires demain.

\- Mais je…

\- Stop ! Taisez-vous donc, petite sotte ! Et faites ce que je vous dis ! » ordonna-t-il en se levant brusquement du fauteuil et en la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle était tombée sur ses fesses.

Éléonore se releva prestement et, déboussolée, ne sachant pas où il voulait qu'elle dorme, elle jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout autour d'elle pour trouver la solution d'elle-même.

« Dans ma chambre, miss Ravensbee ! s'exclama alors Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Vous n'allez tout de même pas traverser tout Poudlard en pleine nuit dans l'une de mes chemises de nuit trop grande pour vous au risque de vous faire prendre une fois de plus par les Carrow !

\- Mais… Et vous ? Où allez-vous dormir ? l'interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Je serai très bien sur ce canapé, répondit-il, irrité. Hors de ma vue, maintenant ! ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui, professeur. Pardon », répondit aussitôt la Serdaigle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte et en disparaissant derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

 _Second et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était courte^^_

 ** _Attention : gros lemon dans cette partie-ci._**

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _(Merci à Manon pour sa review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;-))_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Rogue était assis dans son canapé avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main, pieds nus après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour être plus à l'aise, et qu'il fixait la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle Éléonore avait disparu.

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait raison : une guerre était sur le point d'éclater et ils seraient peut-être tous morts très bientôt. Lui, elle et combien d'autres allaient-ils donc perdre la vie dans ce combat pour la liberté ?

Il lui avait dit qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait la vie devant elle. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout son temps pour tenter ses expériences et découvrir toutes sortes de choses par elle-même, sans se précipiter, sans agir sur un coup de tête. Mais disposait-elle réellement de tout ce temps qu'il lui allouait ?

En vérité, il n'en savait strictement rien. La guerre n'épargnait personne. Elle frappait aussi bien les vieillards que les enfants, les hommes que les femmes… Elle n'était pas logique, elle blessait et tuait au hasard, sans prendre garde aux camps, aux valeurs des combattants ou à leur courage… La guerre était la pire chose que l'humanité ait jamais produite…

Il vida d'une seule traite son troisième verre de whisky et il eut un rictus de mépris pour lui-même.

Quel imbécile il avait été de repousser une jolie jeune femme comme elle qui lui avait gentiment demandé de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour… Quel crétin ! Ce genre de choses ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Tout le monde le détestait. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il se montrait aussi froid, distant et cruel avec tout le monde. Sauf elle. Et il l'avait rejetée.

C'était pour son bien à elle qu'il avait fait ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache à une personne comme lui. Il était son professeur et il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Elle méritait mieux. C'était à un gentil jeune homme de son âge qu'elle devait offrir sa virginité, pas à lui, un vieux Mangemort, un criminel, un assassin, …

Mais, après tout… Quel con ! Quel abruti ! Quel idiot ! Cela valait-il vraiment la peine qu'il se donne tout ce mal alors que peut-être bientôt plus personne ne serait là pour y songer ? Lui allait très probablement mourir, étant donné la tâche qui lui incombait, et elle… Il n'en savait rien…

Il reposa son verre vide sur la table basse et décida de se lever. Il parcourut en quelques longues enjambées la distance qui le séparait de la porte de sa chambre et posa ses mains et son front contre le panneau en bois. Il inspira un grand coup par le nez, se redressa et actionna la poignée.

Il pénétra doucement dans sa chambre et s'avança jusqu'à son lit dans lequel Éléonore s'était endormie. Il approcha précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller, il abaissa lentement l'édredon qui recouvrait la jeune fille et qui la dissimulait à ses yeux et il s'installa ensuite sur le matelas à côté d'elle pour la contempler durant son sommeil.

Éléonore se réveilla en gardant les yeux clos car elle avait un peu froid tout à coup et qu'elle avait aussi cru sentir le matelas s'enfoncer un peu sur sa gauche. Elle se concentra quelques instants sur les bruits qu'elle entendait et sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait dans son corps.

Elle entendait une autre respiration que la sienne dans cette chambre ainsi que quelques légers froissements d'étoffes.

Le côté gauche du lit était bel et bien enfoncé sous le poids d'une personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir un peu de chaleur émaner de ce corps et irradier jusqu'à venir réchauffer le côté gauche de sa taille.

Et, couchée sur le ventre, ses bras enfouis sous son oreiller, elle percevait de temps en temps de légères caresses sur ses cheveux ainsi qu'une main qui, sans jamais la toucher, passait lentement au-dessus de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses hanches, du bas de ses reins, de ses fesses, de l'arrière de ses cuisses et de ses mollets pour finir à la plante de ses pieds avant de finalement remonter vers le haut pour recommencer invariablement et inlassablement le même parcours.

Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, quand elle sentit cette main passer au-dessus de ses reins, et découvrit le professeur Rogue qui l'observait tendrement de ses yeux onyx tout en traçant consciencieusement les reliefs de son corps.

Il ne remarqua qu'elle était éveillée que lorsque, suivant sa main du regard, il croisa ses yeux clairs de ses yeux sombres en revenant vers le haut de son corps pour caresser ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Il retira aussitôt sa main, son visage se ferma instantanément et il se leva soudainement pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« Non ! Ne partez pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant et en le retenant par le poignet.

Rogue la dévisagea, sceptique, comme toutes ces fois au cours de la soirée où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'admirait, qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ou qu'elle désirait qu'il la touche, puis il l'entendit répéter sa demande en ne lâchant pas son poignet.

« Restez avec moi et continuez, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore simplement me contenter de vous regarder, avoua-t-il, la voix rauque et les yeux étincelant de désir.

\- Alors ne vous contentez pas de regarder. Touchez-moi, l'invita-t-elle.

\- Êtes-vous bien certaine de savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il encore pour être tout à fait sûr qu'elle ne prenait pas à la légère ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui laisser faire.

\- Sûre et certaine, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Soit… » répliqua Rogue en posant un genou sur le matelas et en enfouissant sa main droite dans ses cheveux soyeux, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres closes.

Éléonore fut tout d'abord surprise de la douceur et de la tendresse que le maître des cachots lui communiquait au travers de son baiser. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'il quémandait l'accès à sa bouche et elle le lui donna en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres.

Elle sentit alors la langue de l'homme s'insinuer doucement dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne afin de la goûter et de la caresser d'abord lentement puis avec plus en plus d'énergie et de passion.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers langoureux, Rogue quitta sa bouche douce et sucrée comme un fruit bien mûr, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par ses attentions, pour planter son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus.

La jeune fille, les joues roses, haletant afin de retrouver son souffle après qu'il l'ait embrassée comme jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on l'embrasserait un jour dans sa vie, fut happée par ces yeux noirs arrimés aux siens. Sa respiration se bloqua, l'espace d'un instant, et une intense chaleur s'empara de tout son être face à ce regard brûlant et chargé de désir.

Le maître des potions, qui en avait profité pour s'installer sur le lit à côté d'elle, la repoussa doucement sur les oreillers afin de l'allonger sur le dos contre le matelas. Éléonore le laissa faire et le vit se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour lui donner de nouveaux baisers.

Mais, cette fois, tout en l'embrassant, l'homme avait glissé une main sous sa chemise de nuit et avait entrepris d'effleurer son corps en commençant par ses tibias, ses genoux, ses cuisses puis, évitant soigneusement le cœur de sa féminité, il passa sur ses hanches, ses flancs et son ventre, il traça méticuleusement le contour de ses seins, sans les saisir à pleines mains, et il caressa finalement le haut de sa poitrine.

La Serdaigle ne put empêcher des soupirs d'aise et de satisfaction de franchir ses lèvres sous les habiles et délicieuses caresses de Rogue, ce qui provoqua une montée fulgurante de désir dans le bas-ventre de l'homme et fit affluer encore plus de sang vers son sexe déjà bien engorgé.

Éléonore, déjà convaincue par ces délicieuses prémices et légèrement frustrée qu'il ait délibérément évité ses seins et son mont de Vénus, tira sur son habit de ses deux mains et essaya de se rapprocher de lui pour lui montrer qu'elle en voulait plus.

« Vous êtes bien impatiente, miss Ravensbee… se moqua Rogue de sa voix grave en esquissant un sourire en coin, amusé de la voir tirer ainsi sur sa robe de sorcier pour réclamer plus d'attentions de sa part. Nous avons pourtant tout notre temps…

\- S'il vous plaît… le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Débarrassons-nous de tous ces vêtements qui nous gênent », proposa-t-il alors en saisissant le bas de la robe de nuit de la jeune fille.

Il fit lentement remonter le tissu de sa chemise grisâtre pour découvrir peu à peu le jeune corps qui s'offrait à lui et la laissa choir à côté du lit une fois qu'il eut libéré la Serdaigle de cette liquette par trop encombrante.

Il contempla un instant la jeune femme entièrement nue avec un regard appréciateur puis il la vit se redresser résolument, s'agenouiller face à lui et prendre en mains la bas de sa robe de sorcier pour la lui enlever rapidement.

Une fois son directeur torse nu, Éléonore observa son buste mince mais ferme et finement musclé avant de partir explorer ce corps masculin en traçant les contours des ses muscles et de ses cicatrices à l'aide de ses doigts fins.

Severus laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres en réponse aux douces et délicates caresses que la jeune fille lui prodiguait et il entreprit de découvrir son dos et ses fesses à l'aide de ses grandes et puissantes mains tout en recommençant à l'embrasser.

N'étant pas habitué à tant de douceur et de tendresse de la part de ses partenaires, Severus ne put s'empêcher de trouver la jeune femme touchante. Les gestes hésitants et inexpérimentés qu'elle faisait en tentant de faire les choses correctement la rendaient encore plus belle et désirable à ses yeux.

Il décida finalement de l'aider en esquissant un sourire, alors qu'elle se débattait avec la fermeture de son pantalon, même si l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à cet endroit afin de le libérer était loin de lui déplaire, et il envoya son pantalon rejoindre la chemise de nuit et sa robe de sorcier par terre à côté du lit.

Éléonore voulut ensuite se débarrasser du caleçon du maître des cachots afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucun obstacle physique entre eux mais Rogue l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Non, pas maintenant, miss… susurra-t-il de sa voix suave. Laissez-moi d'abord vous donner du plaisir avec mes mains et ma bouche… »

Il la repoussa doucement en arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge à nouveau dans le lit et vint au-dessus d'elle.

Il embrassa d'abord son front, son nez, ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire puis il descendit légèrement dans le cou avant de remonter vers le lobe de son oreille, qu'il suçota et mordilla doucement, provoquant ainsi des petits gémissements de la part de la Serdaigle.

Il redescendit ensuite lentement vers son cou, alla embrasser chaque épaule, parsema le haut de sa poitrine de légers baisers puis il prit son sein gauche en main et le caressa doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, sachant qu'il était encore sensible après avoir été maltraité plus tôt dans la soirée par ce porc de Carrow.

Tandis qu'il palpait légèrement son sein gauche, il prit le droit en bouche et entreprit de tracer le tour de l'aréole avec sa langue avant d'aspirer et de suçoter le petit téton qui se dressait dans sa bouche et titillait sa langue.

Éléonore gémissait de plus bel et commençait à se tortiller et à s'agiter sous lui, enivrée par les délicieuses caresses tactiles et buccales de Rogue, qui avait l'air d'être un expert dans ce domaine, essayant de lui rendre la pareille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en effleurant le dos, les flancs, les bras, le visage et les fesses de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus délaissa finalement la poitrine de la Serdaigle, après avoir équitablement cajolé ses deux seins, et poursuivit sa descente, son nez frôlant sa peau juste après le passage de ses lèvres, en traçant une ligne de baisers humides sur son ventre jusqu'à parvenir à l'orée de sa toison bouclée…

Arrivé là, il releva sa tête vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord d'aller plus loin et il reçut rapidement la confirmation de ses yeux brûlant de désir qui le regardaient avec envie. Il posa alors ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'elle avait peu à peu écartées sans s'en rendre compte, et enfouit son visage entre ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il donna un premier coup de langue sur sa vulve sensible, Éléonore ressentit un éclair de plaisir traverser son corps et elle agrippa les cheveux noirs du sorcier en poussant un petit cri étouffé, signe de la délectation qu'elle éprouvait. Rogue sourit de sa réaction et poursuivit son exploration buccale à la recherche de son clitoris en donnant sur son passage d'autres coups de langue et en suçotant petites et grandes lèvres.

Quand il parvint enfin un petit bouton de chair tant convoité, il le titilla de la pointe de sa langue et l'aspira doucement tout en continuant à jouer avec lui. La jeune femme resserra alors sa prise sur ses cheveux corbeau, elle se cambra et cria sa jouissance.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini avec elle et, n'attendant pas qu'elle se remette de l'orgasme qui venait de la traverser, il agrippa ses fesses de ses mains et plongea sa langue dans son vagin en essayant de la faire aller le plus loin possible et en faisant de lents mouvements circulaires et de va-et-vient. La Serdaigle ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et jouit une deuxième fois pour la plus grande joie du directeur de Poudlard.

Essoufflée par ses deux orgasmes consécutifs, Éléonore toujours plongée dans les limbes du plaisir, l'implora d'une voix tremblotante d'émotions :

« S'il vous plaît, venez maintenant… Je vous veux… Je vous veux en moi…

\- Attendez un peu… Je ne veux pas vous faire mal… » répondit Severus, qui s'était débarrassé de son caleçon, avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en caressant l'un de ses seins dont les tétons étaient fièrement dressés par la volupté.

Une vague d'exquise anticipation se propagea dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme en sentant la virilité durcie de son professeur se presser tout contre son corps tandis qu'il la caressait et l'embrassait.

Partant de son sein, Rogue fit délicatement descendre sa main en effleurant sur son passage son flanc, son ventre et sa hanche jusqu'à parvenir entre ses cuisses à l'entrée de son sexe afin de vérifier si elle était suffisamment humide et prête à le recevoir.

Il inséra graduellement son index dans son vagin et entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis, constatant qu'Éléonore n'était pas gênée par cette intrusion et qu'elle avait même plutôt l'air de la trouver fort agréable, si l'on en jugeait par ses soupirs et ses gémissements, il ajouta un second doigt puis en troisième en augmentant peu à peu la cadence des mouvements de sa main.

Quand, en plus de ses doigts qui la masturbaient, Rogue décida de titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme de son pouce, il sentit ses parois se contracter autour de ses doigts, il la vit se cambrer et il goba alors l'un de ses seins tandis qu'elle criait de jouissance.

Le maître des potions remonta ensuite vers l'oreille de la Serdaigle et murmura de sa voix doucereuse, en frôlant son lobe de ses fines lèvres :

« Je crois que vous êtes prête, miss…

\- J'adore quand vous êtes sarcastique comme ça… » soupira Éléonore en souriant, son visage rougi et ses yeux azur étincelant de mille feux.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, se positionna correctement entre ses jambes, en lui faisant un peu plus écarter les cuisses à l'aide de ses genoux, puis il frôla d'abord son sexe avec sa verge tendue afin d'encore augmenter son excitation et sa production de cyprine pour faciliter l'insertion.

Finalement, lui-même ne parvenant plus à se retenir plus longtemps, il aligna son phallus gorgé de sang face à son entrée et pénétra doucement en elle en observant ses réactions pour tenter de lui faire le moins de mal possible. La voyant grimacer légèrement, sans rien dire, il progressa petit à petit, le temps de la laisser s'adapter et s'habituer à sa grosseur et dut pousser un peu plus pour détendre et franchir son hymen pour enfin parvenir au fond de son vagin.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, une fois qu'il fut totalement en elle, en caressant doucement ses cheveux et sa joue, soucieux de la voir toujours les yeux clos.

\- Oui… » répondit-elle dans un gémissement en ouvrant les paupières et en plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans ses yeux noirs.

À la fois rassuré par sa réponse et enflammé par le ton de sa voix et l'éclat de ses yeux, le sombre sorcier l'embrassa fougueusement, avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient en sentant la jeune femme onduler du bassin sous lui.

Éléonore s'accrocha à ses épaules en gémissant de plaisir et en tressautant sous ses coups de rein, quand il augmenta le rythme de ses pénétrations, qui de lentes et contrôlées devinrent de plus en plus rapides et erratiques, tout comme sa respiration.

Leurs corps étaient désormais en sueur, leurs respirations saccadées, leurs cheveux humides de transpiration et leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient au-dessus d'eux. L'air qui les entourait était lourd et chargé de l'odeur des sécrétions dues à leur intense activité.

On entendait dans la chambre le son de la chair des bourses de Severus qui claquait contre l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille, les bruits moites de sa verge qui entrait et sortait de son vagin humide, les grognements et les grondements sourds de l'homme et les cris de volupté et les suppliques murmurées d'Éléonore.

Les joues de la Serdaigle avaient viré au rouge, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de désir et ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément à la peau blanche des épaules de son amant. Le visage de Severus, quant à lui, se crispait de plus en plus sous ses poussées en sentant sa délivrance approcher.

Soudain, il sentit la jeune femme se resserrer tout autour de lui et se cambrer avant d'exploser dans un orgasme fulgurant, qui déferla en elle tel un tsunami de sensations, et il hurla en jouissant en même temps qu'elle, répandant sa semence dans le ventre de son élève en de longs jets saccadés.

Severus demeura quelques instants sur elle, en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière et un rythme cardiaque normal, sentant les battements de cœur de la jeune femme pulser fortement contre sa poitrine et se répercuter contre son torse musclé, son ventre se lever et s'abaisser rapidement suite à sa respiration erratique et son sexe brûlant palpiter autour de sa verge désormais au repos.

Ensuite, il lui vola un dernier baiser, se retira délicatement et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle en posant son regard sur le plafond, se complaisant dans cet état de bien-être post-orgasmique en silence.

« J'avais raison ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas mourir avant d'avoir connu ça ! » s'exclama soudain Éléonore, essoufflée, en se rapprochant de Rogue pour poser sa tête sur son torse et en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le maître des cachots éclata d'un rire franc suite à l'aveu tellement sincère et spontané de la jeune femme et l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Vous, les Serdaigle, et votre inextinguible soif de connaissances en tous les domaines… se moqua-t-il gentiment, amusé.

\- Merci pour cette leçon particulière, professeur, ironisa la jeune fille.

\- C'était avec plaisir, miss… rétorqua-t-il de sa voix de velours.

\- Plaisir partagé », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt sans réfléchir.

Rogue esquissa un sourire, récupéra la couverture dont il s'était débarrassé plus tôt dans la soirée et l'étendit sur eux, avant de lui conseiller :

« Dormez, maintenant, miss.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle directement, avant de lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, le directeur de Poudlard se réveilla bien avant son élève.

Il contempla quelques instants la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras avec un léger sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres puis il sortit du lit en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et en replaçant correctement la couette sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de ressortir pour se rendre dans la cuisine en refermant doucement les portes derrière lui et en traversant les pièces d'un pas léger.

Il se prépara un thé noir et le sirota en lisant _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , dont les articles étaient de plus en plus affligeants de banalité depuis que le quotidien était contrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il appela un elfe de maison afin qu'il aille discrètement chercher des vêtements pour Éléonore dans son dortoir sans se faire remarquer de ses camarades de Serdaigle.

Vers sept heures quart, ne voyant toujours pas la jeune femme arriver, il décida de se lever et d'aller la réveiller lui-même.

« Miss Ravensbee, debout ! déclara-t-il fermement en la secouant un peu par l'épaule.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ? s'exclama Éléonore, déboussolée, les cheveux en bataille, en se redressant vivement et en provoquant la chute du drap qui la couvrait jusqu'alors.

\- Il est l'heure de vous lever, de vous doucher et de vous habiller, miss », affirma le maître des cachots en laissant son regard dévier vers la poitrine nue offerte à sa vue.

La Serdaigle observa son ancien professeur de potions, qui était déjà tout habillé de pieds en cape, puis elle baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et remonta la couverture devant elle en rougissant quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle se retrouvait seins nus devant lui.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin face à sa réaction puis déclara tranquillement, sarcastique :

« Je crains, miss Ravensbee, que votre corps n'ait plus aucun secret pour moi… Inutile donc de vous cacher ainsi…

\- C'est… parfaitement vrai ! répondit-elle finalement en relâchant la couverture, après avoir réfléchi.

\- Tenez, dit Rogue, amusé, en laissant tomber un uniforme complet de Serdaigle, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes hautes sur le lit. J'ai demandé à un elfe de récupérer de quoi vous habiller décemment dans votre dortoir.

\- Merci, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui envoyer un sourire enjôleur.

\- Allons ! Ne traînez pas, miss ! Je vous attends à sept heures quarante-cinq précises dans la cuisine », s'impatienta-t-il finalement avant de quitter la chambre en faisant voltiger sa cape noire derrière lui.

À l'heure dite, Éléonore se trouvait devant lui dans la cuisine, douchée, coiffée et habillée et elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Les Carrow vont certainement nous attendre à la sortie de mes appartements, lui expliqua-t-il, le visage grave. Ils voudront sans aucun doute s'assurer que je ne leur ai pas menti. Alors, je compte sur vous pour leur présenter une expression faciale adéquate.

\- Oui, professeur, je comprends, acquiesça la jeune fille, très sérieuse.

\- Bien, répondit-il. Miss Ravensbee, je vous demanderais à l'avenir de ne plus jamais vous déplacer seule dans ce château. Où que vous alliez, je voudrais que vous soyez toujours accompagnée d'au moins une personne, bien que deux serait préférable, ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Oui, monsieur, je le ferai.

\- Pourriez-vous faire passer ce conseil aux autres élèves ?

\- Oui, je le dirai à tout le monde. »

Rogue hocha la tête et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Éléonore l'en sorte en déclarant, sincère :

« Merci de m'avoir arrachée aux griffes des Carrow et merci de m'avoir aimée comme ça, monsieur. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir toutes ces choses avant mon arrivée et c'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir permis de le faire, miss, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

\- J'ignore tout ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie mais laissez-moi vous assurer d'une chose : vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, professeur Rogue.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que… voulut-il se défendre.

\- Si, vous l'êtes, le coupa-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Merci, miss Ravensbee. Je souhaite que vous gardiez toujours espoir et foi en la bonté humaine comme vous le faites. Vous êtes une jeune femme formidable, ne l'oubliez jamais », déclara finalement le maître des potions.

Éléonore le regarda en souriant puis il se leva et décréta :

« Sortons à présent et allons prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Professeur ? l'interpella-t-elle, alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de ses appartements.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Vous voulez bien m'embrasser une dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleu azur brillant.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin, touché par cette demande. Il se rapprocha d'elle, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et lui offrit un tendre et doux baiser, avant de reposer sur front contre son front, son nez busqué effleurant son petit nez bien droit, en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« Venez à présent » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire jusqu'à la porte.

Là, il s'arrêta, il relâcha sa main tandis qu'elle lui souriait une dernière fois puis il revêtit son masque d'impassibilité et Éléonore se composa un visage sur lequel se reflétaient dégoût, horreur et aversion.

Lorsque le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, ils trouvèrent effectivement les Carrow, qui les attendaient et dont les visages s'illuminèrent en voyant la mine écœurée et horrifiée de la Serdaigle.

« Hors de ma vue, Ravensbee ! s'exclama méchamment Rogue en la poussant dans le dos pour la faire passer le pas de la porte. Allez manger un bout ! Vous en avez bien besoin ! »

Éléonore, feignant de pleurer, s'éloigna de là en courant sous les regards satisfaits et les moqueries vulgaires des deux Carrow pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus et Éléonore avaient eu tous les deux raison.

Quelques jours après ces événements, une bataille éclata à Poudlard et Harry Potter parvint à vaincre Lord Voldemort avec le concours des élèves majeurs, des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des centaures, des elfes de maison, de Graup, le demi-frère géant de Hagrid et de beaucoup d'autres.

Énormément de gens périrent lors de cette bataille, des bons comme des mauvais, et parmi eux le professeur Rogue, tué par Voldemort en personne à l'aide de son énorme et infâme serpent, Nagini.

Mais Éléonore, elle, avait survécu et avait pu découvrir la véritable allégeance du maître des potions grâce à Harry Potter qui avait révélé à l'ensemble du monde magique le rôle précieux, périlleux et déterminant que le maître des cachots avait joué dans toute cette guerre.

Le professeur de potions avait vu juste en ce qui la concernait.

Éléonore vivait une vie passionnante, heureuse et remplie de découvertes, de bonheurs et de joies. Elle s'était mariée, avait trois enfants et faisait carrière en tant qu'éditrice de livres scolaires pour jeunes sorciers.

Elle avait fait ce que Rogue lui avait demandé : elle avait toujours gardé espoir et foi en la bonté humaine…

Et ce, même si Hope, son aînée, une grande fille élancée, à la peau blanche, aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux onyx, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses sarcasmes, ses réflexions mordantes et son esprit vif, toujours encline à taquiner ses petits-frères blonds aux yeux bleus à l'image de leurs deux parents…

* * *

 _Voilà qui termine cette petite histoire!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez aimé!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ;-)_


End file.
